


How Obi-Wan got his Name

by Mems1223



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Amavikkan culture and Amatakka have a large diaspora, Gen, I mean, Listen there are a large number of planets confirmed to have slavery on them, Planet Stewjon is Space Scotland, So its a pretty good possibility, Stewjoni Culture (Star Wars), Stewjoni Obi-Wan Kenobi, Stewjoni Slave Culture, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), and Leia is a european dragon, and according to Fialleril's stories, any way, have their own versions of the same myths and legends, inspired by fialleril, not everywhere has Krayts, so for the culture to exist in other places, that those other planets, there would need to be some adaptations of the stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223
Summary: Ar-Amu's children live scattered across the galaxy, and, while many things unite them, they are also vastly different, and that makes them all the richer for it.___Or,A story about Elder Sister, but from Stewjon this time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	How Obi-Wan got his Name

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Amavikkan culture in the greater galaxy, and this is just the tip of the iceberg you guys

One day Ekkreth was going along, and they came upon a group of slaves toiling away in the fields and castle of their Depur. And, as Ekkreth does, they tricked Depur and freed the slaves and led them away into the night. I will not tell you of how Ekkreth tricked Depur,

For this story is not about Ekkreth.

It is about Leia.

The slaves followed Ekkreth to Dukkra, singing and dancing, rejoicing and celebrating, and in their haste to leave they did not look closely at what they left behind. Most did not need to, for the tools they used and the wares they made all belonged to Depur, and they had no need of gilded goods. But in their haste they left someone behind.

The child was small, not yet strong enough to be of use in the fields, and with no mother to look for him in their escape. He had found a hiding space behind a large barrel pushed up against a corner of the courtyard wall, and his child’s mind had decided it was the perfect place to take a nap.

It was well past dark when he woke, and he was frightened, for he could not hear the slamming of pots from the kitchen, nor the shouts of Cook and the aunts, nor could he hear the singing of the uncles and cousins, nor the crackling of the fires they sat around. He could hear nothing but the wind and the quiet, and he was very alone.

He could not see in the darkness of the night, for there were no torches lit in the abandoned castle, nor were the moons out, for they had already set, and in his search for safety and familiarity, he wandered out of the courtyard and into the wilderness beyond.

In the forest, Leia was going along, and she came upon the child. Confused as to what such a small child was doing alone in the forest, she looked closer, and saw that he was wearing the bracelets and necklace of the slaves.

“Oh, baby brother!” she cried, “Why do you walk alone in these woods? Come, I will give you warmth and shelter for the night, so that you may not be lost.” And the child, remembering the Grandmothers’ and Grandfathers’ stories, knew that this was Elder Sister, and he went.

Leia took him to her cave in the mountains, on a high peak where none but those with wings could reach. She made him tzai and broke his chains, and when he succumbed to his exhaustion, she kept him next to her so that her scales might give him warmth.

When he again awoke, she dipped her mighty head down to his level, her chin nearly touching the ground where he stood. “Little Brother,” she said, “I am large, and mighty, and I will always watch over you. You are small, and, while you will grow bigger, you will always be small compared to me.” (Leia did not mean any offense, and this the child knew, for, no matter how large a sentient might be, none would ever be as large as Elder Sister, for she was a Great Northern Dragon, who was born on the mountains edge and lived on the terrible gales that blew between the snow-covered peaks.) “I name you Little Wanderer, and I grant you my protection, so that you might wander unchained.”

She called him Little Wanderer, for she found him wandering through the dark woods, chained, lost, and alone, and she set him free. And forever after, whenever a child had a chance at being free, their mother would name them Little Wanderer, so that they might roam the galaxy unfettered.

I tell you this to save your life.

* * *

“Your child is very strong in the Force. He would benefit greatly from being brought to the Jedi Temple.”

“Take him. A chance at a life as a Jedi is far better than an assurance of a life here.”

“I will do as you say. What is his name?”

“His name is…” 

_ ‘I name you Little Wanderer, and I grant you my protection, so that you might wander unchained.’ _

“His name is Obi-Wan.”


End file.
